This invention relates to a novel method for loading electron tubes, particularly television picture tubes and data display tubes for data terminals, in packages.
After electron tubes are fabricated, they are usually loaded into packages and shipped to the receiver or terminal factory for installation into cabinets and connection to operative circuits. Television picture tubes and data display tubes usually have a funnel-shaped portion with the wide end closed by a faceplate panel and the narrow end closed by a neck and base. Packages for such tubes include a base platform or deck having nests therein for receiving a portion of each of several tubes. The tubes are loaded into the nests by hand, requiring the operator to rotate and position the tube above each nest manually and then drop or roll it into the nest. Also, because of the width of the platform, the operator must reach out beyond the nearest tube to load the more distant nests. Considering that the tubes are quite heavy, weighing about 9 to 23 kilograms (about 20 to 50 pounds), it is desirable to reduce the effort required of the loading operator. Also, the prior art method of loading the tubes into the nests is difficult to automate because each of the tubes is required to be in a different position and orientation.
The novel method of loading tubes can be practiced either manually or by machine, and can be shifted from one of these modes to the other. Also, by the novel method the biomechanics is simplified, thereby making fewer demands on both human and machine loader. Packages that were placed by the novel method can be unpacked (unloaded) in a simplified manner either manually or by machine.